When All Hell Breaks Loose
by Sexiluv
Summary: The Dream Team makes a mistake that betrays Ginny and alienates her and those close to her from the Order, sending them into enemy territory. All is quiet until Ginny discovers an evil that could win Voldemort the war. Full Summery inside. Draco/Ginny fic
1. Late For A Meeting That Hasn't Started

**Summary**: Harry, Ron and Hermione make a mistake that betrays Ginny and alienates her and those close to her from the Order, sending them into enemy territory. All is quiet until Ginny discovers an evil that could win Voldemort the war. What happens when Ginny finds she wants to help? And what happens when her friends decide to join her? All hell's about to break loose, that's what. This is a Dark fic as Ginny and several others will turn out evil and this story contains a lot of Dream Team bashing. If it's not your cup of tea don't read it.

I am not JKR and therefore own nothing but the plot and the original characters, which isn't much. This is a very sad and unfortunate thing for me. Oh well....

Please tell me what you think!

**Chapter One: Late For A Meeting That Hasn't Even Started**

I sat staring hard at the paper in front of me, so tired I could barely make out the words. They blurred together, becoming a big black mass, some kind of code I couldn't't for the life of me decipher. It was quiet in the freezing room, and I found myself tapping my quill to make some noise and build up some body heat.

I was again in the office working by myself. I hadn't been able to convince anyone to stay longer than the required time, on any night, let alone on a Friday. Not that I had tried very hard. I hated my co-workers, bloody pricks, the lot of them.

"You know Ginny," a voice suddenly said, forcing me to snap out of my daze. "You'll kill yourself working like this. But, I guess someone has to do it. I sure don't want to."

I turned around slowly, taking a deep breath as I recognized the voice and I very much disliked the speaker. Hermione stood in the door way looking over the office disdainfully. "Kill themselves or work?" I replied., I was really in a bad mood, because usually I avoided as much confrontation with the Dream Team as possible, lest someone end up in St. Mungo's.

The look Hermione gave me was similar to the one my mother gave me when I was being particularly "snarky". I hated that look, almost as much as I hated the person wearing it now.

"Ginny." She said this as a parent who did not know what to do with a child would. I wanted to strangle her. "I was just coming to remind you about the Order meeting tonight. Harry and Ron were worried that you would forget, and well, you can't blame them with your track record." She walked to my desk wearing her patented Know- It- All look. Did I mention that I hated this girl?

Although, I hated Granger, she's not the member of the Dream Team that I hated the most. I _loathed_ Harry Potter. He had turned into such a pompous, arrogant, irritating arse. Drooling all over me, hinting that we should get back together. Like I would ever want him. And then there was Ron, my nosy, overbearing, puppy dog git of a brother. Merlin help me if there wasn't a day gone by when I didn't feel the need to kill at least one of them, though lately all three have been testing my limits.

I glared at Hermione's back before saying, "I am quite aware of the Order meeting tonight. However, thank you for coming by." I turned back to the paper in front of me, a dismissal I was sure that she could read. Apparently she couldn't as she began to speak again, sprouting typical Dream Team shite. I tuned her out for a while until I saw that she wasn't leaving. I decided a more direct approach was in order, and I sadistically took great pleasure in continuing. "The door is over there, just in case you feel like taking it."

Hermione stood stunned for a moment, and like a pissy three year old, began storming out of my office with a huff, taking great care to bang into tables and slam the door as hard as she could behind her as she left.

Ah, peace.

Looking at my watch, I found that play time was over. It was time for my real work to begin. I gathered my things, stuffing the last of my paperwork into my bag to finish at home after the meeting. With a sigh, I turned out the lights and locked up. I tilted my head back to stare at the starry sky, and then, taking a deep breath, I Apparated to the Order meeting.

********************************************************************************

When I walked in, I was immediately able tell the Dream Team was mad at me, and just I couldn't't help the grin that spread to my face. It seemed as if this Order meeting might be somewhat bearable. I surveyed the room spotting Fred and George sitting with one chair between them and one on each side of them. I went and took my place in the middle seat.

"I see that your wives are not here yet. What could Padma and Pavarti have to do so late in the evening?"

"The same could be said for you, dearest sister. How dare you be late to the Order meeting, even though it hasn't started yet. Dumb, Dumber, and Know- It- All were so worried that they spent a whole thirty seconds discussing you," George replied with a snort.

"Yeah, we were about to come get you ourselves, but the Dream Team beat us to it. The bleeding Mudblood bravely offered herself to go and get you, though there's still a full twenty minutes left until we start," Fred added, glaring at the group in question.

If it was not already plain, the twins, and coincidentally their wives, hated the Dream Team as much as I did. I let out a laugh as the Patil twins walked in to take their places.

"Hey," I said to them, "You are extremely late. Just where have you been?. I was about to send one of the Golden Trio for you. I think it was Ron's turn to do whatever good deed that needs to be done."

Fred and George let out a burst of laughter as I explained to Padma and Pavarti what I was talking about. Their outrage prompted Fred and George into farther laughter, which in turn enticed us girls to begin to laugh. Soon we had caught the attention of the Wondrous Three, who begged to be let in on the joke. This turned out to be too much for Fred and George, as they began laughing so hard they fell out of their chairs and their faces turned a bright red. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked on with curious expressions.

Colin and Luna, who smiled and waved at me, came to sit across from the twins and me. They too hated the Dream Team. I do believe that Harry, Ron, and Hermione would be truly shocked to learn just how many members of the Order disliked them. I entertained the thought of telling them, as to deflate their egos before dismissing the idea. They would never listen anyway, stuck-up prats.

This was the scene the rest of the Order walked in on, and the buzz that ensued lifted the tension in the room. That is, until Dumbledore came in followed by Snape, who glared at everyone before sitting at the very end of the table. Very suddenly everyone was back on earth, and we all watched in rapt attention as Dumbledore sat down, signalling the beginning of the meeting.

A/N: Sooooo…What do you think?


	2. Broken

Once again, I disclaim. I am not rich, and this story will not change that. Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think.

**Chapter Two: Broken**

I sat at the meeting table for two hours listening to the same information that we had been told at the last meeting, and the meeting before that, and before that. Tuning out Kingsley's droning voice as he recited the same spiel about life at the Ministry, . I pulled out of it just in time to hear Dumbledore dismiss us for dinner, after which we would be reconvening. I could barely stifle my groan.

I walked into the library because I knew it would be empty, and at that moment I really needed to be alone. Entering a study hidden behind one of the bookcases, just in case someone came looking for me, . I lit a fire in the fireplace and sank, into an overstuffed armchair. I closed my eyes, revelling in the silence. I was just drifting off when I heard the floor boards in the library creak and the door shut. I sat up when I heard a silencing spell;, my ears prickling for a sign of who it could possibly be.

I groaned silently when I heard Harry's voice. "Now, 'Mione. Tell us what happened when you went to help Ginny. I know she said something horrible." My mouth dropped open as I strained to hear the response. I should have known Hermione would place the blame on me. It wouldn't be the first time.

Hermione took a deep breath before speaking. "I went to her office, as we discussed, to see if she was okay. I complimented her on doing so well on a job no one else would be able do. Then for some reason she started talking about killing herself. Well, I didn't't know what to say! So I changed the subject and reminded her about the Order meeting. I even told her about how worried you were. She just looked at me and then she kicked me out. She kicked me out! _ME_! Well, you know me. I didn't't put us a fuss, I just turned and walked away."

I felt my eyes widen as she spoke. That lying wench! I could not believe she had edited so much out, once again seeming to be the victim. My fists curled as my anger began to rise. I could hear Harry and Ron making sympathy noises, and could almost feel them shaking their heads, as if they didn't't expect anything less from me. The sad thing was, I knew that they didn't't.

"I don't understand why she won't accept our help!" Ron exclaimed. "We have been trying to do what's best for her, trying to protect her, and she won't let us."

"She's still young. She doesn't't understand yet. We just have to keep trying." Harry replied.

"I told your parents that she wasn't ready for the Order, but they didn't't listen to me."

"I know, Hermione, but Ginny puts on a innocent face and everyone believes whatever she says."

"I just don't understand my sister! She is not like my family. And she won't even listen to us!"

I didn't't wait to hear where the rest of the conversation was going. It was obvious that their words had been said before, and I had just heard all that I needed to hear to tell them what I really thought of them. Silently, I got up and peered through a peep hole on the wall in the bookcase behind which I was hidden. They had their backs to me and I used this opportunity to slip into the main room.

"Look, Hermione," Harry was saying. "We'll talk to Ginny, see if we can't get her to apologize and behave. I'm sorry you had to go through that. I should have gone myself."

"How about we discuss this now, since we're all here.?" I was fuming, my fists clenched tightly at my sides and my face began to flush a bright red. "Well?" I was met with silence. "You wanted to say something to me. So say it!" My voice grew louder with each syllable I spoke, and in the back of my mind I thanked Merlin for their silencing charm.

They all stared at me with a look I could decipher, a look they had levelled on me often. Hermione held her hands out in a mockingly motherly fashion, as if trying to pacify me. "Ginny, calm down. You are overreacting again. I don't know what you heard but-"

"I heard every _bleeding_ word." I growled.

"I don't see how that could be possible." She retorted reasonably. I resisted the urge to bang her head in to the stone wall. Barely.

"_Now, __'__Mione. Tell us what happened when you went to help Ginny. I know she said something horrible.__"_I mimicked, my voice high. The three of them looked at me, shocked.

"My voice does _not _sound like that!" Harry cried indignantly. He turned to Ron. "Does my voice sound like that?"

I interrupted before Ron could answer. "Is that all you care about?! She lied to you. She deliberately left out parts of the story. Conveniently, she was able to convict me without to much trouble." I glared at the girl with such intensity that she cowered, taking a step back,. then another.

"_Ginny. _You know that Hermione wouldn't't lie to us. She only wants what's best for you, like we do." Ron said now, pointing to Harry and himself. I looked at him hard.

"I don't want your help. I don't need your protection. I just want you to _back off_. Let me live my life." I spoke slowly so that they could absorb what I was saying.

"Well, Ginny, I don't see how that's true." Hermione said sweetly. I knew that tone of voice, and I braced myself for a nasty blow. "You did get involved with Riddle and the Diary. It seems to me that you could use all the help and protection that we could provide."

I stopped breathing. _This_ I couldn't't believe. Did she _really_ just say that? I looked over to Ron. He had to take my side on this, he was my brother! What I saw hurt. Ron nodded his head, as if what she said made perfect sense. Is that what he thought of me? Was I still that same eleven year old girl?

Harry looked at me. "Hermione's right. You need us. You have proved that you can't manage on your own."

"Harry, that was _fourteen_ years ago! I'm twenty- five! I think I deserve a little slack." I said through gritted teeth. My patience was at its nubs, and I was about two wrong words from hexing them into oblivion.

"You never know what could remain. Voldemort could still be inside of you." Hermione replied. She was instigating, goading me, but I was the only one who noticed.

"Hermione's right." Ron said, turning to me. Bloody Hell! I was getting sick of hearing that! "Riddle could still be in you." He still couldn't't manage to say Voldemort.

"It would explain your odd behaviour." Harry added, nodding. I looked back and forth between Harry and Ron for a moment. They seemed to see logic in this crap;, they actually believed this to be possible. I turned to Hermione, to see her smirking at me over the boys' shoulders.

Of all that had happened, it was the smirk that made me lose my head. My vision went red, then black, and the next thing I knew I had pounced. I tackled the Know-It-All wench to the floor, slamming my fist into her face. I kept going, even after I heard a deliciously sickening crunch. I grabbed her by the hair and began to bang her head on the floor repeatedly.

By the time I was pulled off Hermione, but not before giving her an impressive kick in the stomach, she was a complete mess. I had never seen a more lovely sight. Blood streamed from her mouth and her nose, which had taken on a rather odd shape. Her face was bruised, the right eye swollen entirely shut and the left eye not far behind. Her hair was matted with blood and she was moaning, tears streaming out of her eyes.

The look Ron and Harry gave me was one of pure malice. They went to Hermione, checking to see if she were okay. An anguished groan told that she wasn't. Since neither one of the imbeciles were smart, or talented, enough for healing charms, they picked Hermione up and carried her out of the room, sobs racking her body with each step they took. I didn't't speak up to tell them that levitating her would have hurt her less, as any amount of pain she felt was only a tiny bit of what her words had caused me.

The rest of the meeting was cancelled, even though Hermione had been easily healed. Apparently, she needed to rest. This pissed me off all over again. The show didn't stop when I went to St. Mungo's for a life-threatening blood disease. So the wench had a few bruises. I had taken worse while playing Quidditch!

Suddenly I was surrounded by Fred, George, Padma, Parvati, Colin, and Luna. We walked to Colin and Luna's flat, which was closest to Headquarters, without saying a word. I had to magically seal the house closed to keep them from finishing what I started, and giving Harry and Ron a few bruises to match, when I finally got around to sharing what happened.

********************************************************************************

I hadn't seen any of the Dream Team since the fight last week, so I wasn't looking forward to tonight's meeting. If I had known beating the hell out of Hermione was all it would take to get them to leave me alone, I would have done it sooner. The only downside was that they had managed get the entire family, except Fred and George, angry at me. The scolding I had to endure from my parents was angering, as I was not allowed to explain my side.

I waited until two minutes before the meeting was to start before arriving. I held back a snort as the Impossible Three gave me a look that clearly said that I wouldn't't have been so late if I had not offended them. They so _graciously_ would have come to remind me. Fred and George immediately understood what message I was sending with my timing, and bit their tongues to suppress their laughter. I grinned and sat down as Hermione huffed, her chin shooting into the air haughtily.

The meeting started, and I drifted off when I realized there was nothing new. I was thinking of redecorating my flat when I was drawn back to the meeting by three throats clearing simultaneously. It seemed the Golden Trio had important news.

Harry stood to his feet, sighing dramatically. "We must apologize to the members of the Order. We have been keeping a secret from you, and we have now realized that it was a mistake. For the sake of the Order, we must revel this so that proper action can be taken." It was then that Harry glanced up, his gaze falling on me. I felt my stomach drop from under me, and I sat up straight, hardly breathing.

Hermione stood up next, also looking at me. "Ginny, do you want to tell them, or should we?"

I swallowed hard because I knew where this was going. "You can't do this," I whispered. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but I couldn't't tear myself away from Harry and Hermione.

"Ginny, we have to. Your actions last week has made us see that keeping this a secret was a mistake. We have too get you help." This was coming from Ron. I stared up at him in disbelief. I couldn't't believe they would do this. Especially not Ron. They were not _that_ bad. I told them in confidence, before I saw their true colours, when I was still a gullible little girl.

I stared into their eyes for a long moment before I saw something that let me know I was wrong. I saw a peculiar look they had been giving me for years, and I was finally able to identify it. I wish I hadn't. I saw hatred in their eyes. Pure, unadulterated hated. They _were_ that bad. They _would_ do it. I kept looking, trying to find their goodness, but what I saw next made me sick. They wanted me to beg, to grovel at their feet, and beg them not to tell.

The sad thing was, I was prepared top do just that. "Please," I breathed. "Don't do this to me. I'm sorry, okay? You were right. I'll do anything you say, just don't tell them." I didn't't care about how I looked, I just needed them to sit down and keep their mouths shut.

For a moment, I thought it worked. They looked at me, then at each other with self- satisfied grins, before coming around the table to me. Bending down, Harry whispered, "This is it. This is for every time you turned me down, us down; for every time you didn't't listen to us, every mean word you spoke to us, every fight, every argument you won, for beating up Hermione, everything. We end this battle now, Ginevra Weasley. We win this war. You will submit, you will rid yourself of the evil you hold in you." With that he stood straight, and nodded to Ron to speak.

"Most of you know about Ginny opening the Chamber of Secrets," Ron began. I opened my mouth to stop him but Hermione had her wand out, and within seconds I was silenced and bound to my chair. Ron continued looking in my eyes the entire time. "But what you don't know about was the aftermath of the diary. Apparently, more happened in the Chamber than any of us could have imagined."

I pleaded with my eyes for him to stop, but he took no heed to it. "It turns out Ginny went down there a virgin, and came back up pregnant."

Silence. That was all that met the announcement. I could feel the burn of the Order members' eyes into me, and I wished that someone would kill me right then. My heart shattered in my chest and became a physical ache. I gulped down air desperately, and would have gladly fled from the room, but for the charms still holding me captive.

Here, Harry picked up. "When Ginny was in St. Mungo's, she found out when she miscarried, after she began having pains. They said it was because she was too damaged to carry the child. We fear that the child or Riddle himself left a taint on her."

"We brought this up to propose that Ginny's activity in the Order be restricted or even dissolved. She should be placed somewhere safe where she can properly heal." Hermione paused briefly, before delivering the crashing blow. "Besides, what if Voldemort is using her now? What if that connection wasn't broken? We could all be at risk."

Suddenly, my people were up and moving. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were against the wall, held up by a pair of livid twins and Colin and Luna. _"__Who the bloody hell do you think you are?__"_Colin said, his voice dangerously low.

All at once the members of the Order of the Phoenix began talking. I couldn't't make myself listen, the pain in my chest becoming unbearable. I sat there not comprehending anything around me. My entire world had been flipped upside down. Wasn't this the good side, the Dream Team the good guys? Yes, they had cut corners, becoming more ruthless and nasty as the war raged on. I knew they had changed. But had it changed them that much?

Suddenly it was quiet. Lupin had stood up, demanding attention. He did not say anything for a moment, weighing what had happened. Then in a soft voice, "Ginny? Maybe you should go home. You don't look so good. And maybe you shouldn't't come back, until we settle this, you know." When I realized he was speaking for everyone, I went numb.

Hermione smiled at Harry and Ron in triumph. The rest of the Order looked at Dumbledore for the final decision. And I knew what it was before he opened his mouth. "I do think that is what's best."

I couldn't't move. I vaguely remember hearing Fred and George say that they wouldn't't come back until I did, their wives and Colin and Luna agreeing. The rest of the night was blurry. I somehow got home and was put in bed. I just sank deep into myself, in an act of pure self- preservation. I couldn't't speak, couldn't't think, couldn't't do anything.

I was broken.

**A/N: **So……..let me know. The background on what happened in the Chamber and between Ginny and the Trio is coming up.


	3. Memory Lane

Sorry for the wait, but school is rough. So here is the background information I promised. This should clear things up. So, I disclaim, and on with the show.

**Chapter Three: Memory Lane**

I sat at the window seat in the small library. So much had changed in so little time. In the three days since the Dream Team had turned on me, I hadn't been approached by any one outside of Colin, Luna, Fred, George, Padma, and Parvati. Even my own family had kept their distance from me.

I snorted, causing the window in front of me to fog briefly. It was only a matter of time before Harry, Ron, and Hermione came after me. It had happened before. Neville, Seamus and Dean, so many others. My eyes started to water as the memories took over.

**************************************************************************

_It was storming outside. Lightning was flashing and the thunder crashed with a frightening intensity. The rain pounded on the roof of 12 Grimmauld Place. It was ironic that the atmosphere outside matched the one that would soon fill the Headquarters._

_Snape was giving a briefing on the information he had gleaned from the Death Eaters. _

_It was all the normal stuff: murder, rape, pillage, etc. I was just beginning to tune him out when he said something that got my attention. And not just mine, the entire Order sat up straighter in their chairs. No one moved for a minute, and then Colin spoke._

"_I__'__m sorry, I don__'__t think I heard you correctly. Repeat that.__"_

_Snape explained once more. __"__I overheard Bellatrix Lestrange talking to her husband. She was saying that she would love to get her hands on Neville. To __'__complete the family picture, and send him to whatever LaLa Land his parents are on.__'__ I was just suggesting that we be cautious about sending Longbottom out. She was serious.__"_

_We all looked over to Neville, whose eyes had gone wide. I caught his eye, and leaned across the table to grab his hand. He grasped my hand back, squeezing slightly. _

_Dumbledore spoke up next. __"__Has she mentioned him before?__"_

"_On occasion. But lately her bloodlust has been stirring. As the war heats up, so does she.__"_

"_Well, it__'__s obvious that she__'__s nutters, but is she a serious threat?__"__ Lupin asked with a concerned face._

"_To Neville, and everyone else who comes across her. Even the Death Eaters have to be careful around her.__"_

"_So, I guess that means it is time to take offensive action, then?__"__ Tonks came in._

"_You__'__d better.__"_

_There was silence for a few moments as people took in what was said. Then I spoke up. __"__Well, the first thing we need to do is get Neville out of here, somewhere safe.__"__ My statement was met with nods of agreement from around the table. _

_We were beginning to make plans for Neville when it all went to hell. Harry, Ron, and Hermione hit us with an idea._

_Ever the brains of the Dream Team, Hermione spoke first. __"__What if we use this to get to Lestrange?__"__ Again silence descended. Hermione looked around to see that she had everyone__'__s attention and continued. __"__If she is really as dangerous as Snape seems to think that she is, we need to get rid of her. Quickly. So what if we used her supposed obsession with Neville against her?__"_

_I picked up on certain words in her speech that showed her disbelief with the notion that Lestrange was out for Neville. Apparently, I wasn__'__t the only one for Snape spoke up. __"__Seems to think? Supposed? You don__'__t believe me?__"_

"_It is hard to wrap the mind around. Neville isn__'__t exactly threatening or dangerous. Why would anyone want to go after him? What would that gain them?__"__ Harry questioned._

"_Potter,__"__ Snape begin through gritted teeth. __"__Bella is not a sane or stable person. She doesn't need a logical or intelligent reason to want someone dead or in pain. This makes her even more dangerous than someone like Lucius-__"_

"_How in the bloody hell does that make her more dangerous than Malfoy? That__'__s a crazy bastard if I ever saw one. He is Voldemort__'__s right hand man! How does one get more dangerous than that? You cannot say that he isn__'__t dangerous!__"_

"_I didn't say he wasn__'__t dangerous. I said that Bella was _more _dangerous. She doesn't think, she just acts. She doesn't care about alliances, or timing, or being undetected. Lucius won__'__t act unless he is sure he can do it and get away with it. It__'__s why he keeps being let off, nothing sticks. Bella is the exact opposite. Some could say that she acts rather like a Gryffindor.__"_

_This underhanded slight broke the tension in the room as lips upturned into smiles and low chuckles came forth. The respite however was brief as Hermione spoke again._

"_All the more reason to get rid of her. What we suggest is that we use Neville against her. Use him to draw her out.__"_

_Silence. Then all at once, the Order responded._

'_No.__"_

"_ABSOLUTELY NOT!__"_

"_Have you lost your bloody minds?__"_

"_You can__'__t be serious?__"_

"_What if she actually gets him? What if he dies?__"_

_Every head turned to me as I asked this question. I continued on. __"__I am not about to put Neville in danger in some elaborate plan to capture and question Bellatrix Lestrange.__"_

_I was saying this hypothetically, until I looked at the threesome. I sat foreword in my chair, my eyes wide with disbelief. __"__That__'__s exactly what you planned to do, isn__'__t it?__"_

"_It__'__s not like the idea doesn't have merit. It could work. We could deal Voldemort a serious blow and gain important information from her. Information that Snape won__'__t be suspected of giving, information we could act on.__"_

"_And again, what if he _dies_?__"__ I looked around at the rest of the Order. __"__Would you all have them do this to one of us?__"_

"_Ginny, be reasonable. This is our chance.__"_

"_To act as Death Eaters?__"__ I was joined in the fight by Fred and George. __"__Because I don__'__t think that was in the job description when we joined the Order.__"_

"_It__'__s not that simple anymore. We have to do whatever it takes to win this war. We can__'__t let Voldemort take over.__"__ They certainly knew the sweetest word to use to get the results they wanted. I could see most of the Order considering what they said, some even began to openly agree._

_The argument continued for hours and as time wore on the factions grew and took form. It was horrible to see most of the Order was following the Golden Trio, but that__''__s how it played out. I fought against the idea as hard as I could, as did Colin, Luna, Fred, George, the Patil twins, and Seamus and Dean, who had become especially close to Neville during the war. But we were sorely outnumbered. The conversation finally came to a halt when I spoke my next words. _

"_Is Neville expendable now? The boy we all grew up with. The one we helped when he lost Trevor, the one who, you yourself Harry, helped when Malfoy bullied him?__"__ The apologetic looks I received didn't help calm me at all._

"_Ginny, when we joined the Order, we made an oath.__"_

"_It didn't say we could do this.__"_

"_It was implied.__"_

"_Was it?__"__ Neville__'__s voice broke in, and it was only then I realized he hadn__'__t spoken once since this entire argument had started. __"__Was it? Because I certainly don__'__t remember signing my name on that dotted line.__"_

"_Please,__"__ I implored. __"__Let Neville decide, and if he says no, drop it. We__'__ll find another way to get Bellatrix.__"_

_Everyone turned to stare at Neville. When he spoke next, his voice was quiet, and strangely devoid of emotion. __"__I just have one question. If this was Tonks, would we even be discussing this?__"_

"_What does that have to do with anything?__"__ Ron retorted._

"_It__'__s a very real possibility that this could be Tonks. The half-blood daughter of the wayward sister disowned for marrying a Muggle? Or what if it were Sirius that she wanted. Would you be willing to sacrifice him?__"__ No one said anything, but the answer came through clearly. No. If it were Tonks or Sirius we wouldn't be having this argument. If it were one of them, we would already be loading them down with so many protection charms, Voldemort wouldn't even be able to read about them in the Daily Prophet. _

_Neville stood up. __"__Then I guess my answer is no. I won__'__t do what you wouldn't ask from anyone else.__"__ He walked out then, and the meeting ended._

_Neville didn't interact with the Golden Trio again outside of the Order meetings, and even then he was noticeably cold with them. Two weeks later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sent Neville to his grandmother__'__s house to gather information she had obtained. The Death Eaters attacked leaving Mrs. Longbottom dead and Neville nowhere to be found._

_It wasn__'__t until the next meeting that we found out from Snape that Bellatrix said that she had received an anonymous message to be at the Longbottom residence. Further investigation found that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and a few select others were supposed to be there for an ambush, until Dumbledore called an impromptu meeting._

_**********************************************************************_

Needless to say, those of us who had fought for Neville threw a fit. We couldn't believe that Harry, Hermione, and Ron had pushed this through. Neville and his grandmother were now gone without cause and there was nothing to show for what happened to them. The fact that the Dream Team shrugged it off as a casualty of war did not endear them to me, or any of the others.

Dean and Seamus were especially vocal in the call for punishment on the Dream Team, and when that was denied, their overall dislike of the Trio increased. They constantly argued and disagreed with them and Harry, Ron, and Hermione took it for awhile. Finally, though, they felt it was time to be rid of the two nuisances.

********************************************************************************

_It had been almost a year since the tragedy of Neville and things were still hostile between Dean, Seamus, and the Trio. The rest of the Order ignored the tension, striving to intercept and fight the growing amount of Death Eater raids. _

"_We have the soon- to- be inductees meeting in the Black Forest . There they will be taken to receive their Dark Marks. They need to be intercepted and taken care of,__"__ Snape informed us._

"_Why?__"__ Kingsley asked._

"_These new recruits are a vicious bunch of buggers. I haven__'__t seen such enthusiasm for death since, well, since the group Lucius and I were in joined.__"_

"_When?__"_

"_Tonight, so you have to work quickly. Their portkey is for 12:05. I__'__d be there at midnight to intercept them. Now, I have to go. Potions to make and all.__"__ Snape left the room quickly, and we got to work. The plans were being finalized when Harry mentioned that Dean and Seamus weren't there._

"_I thought that this was a mandatory meeting?__"__ Tonks turned to Dumbledore._

"_Yes, I wonder if they are alright.__"_

"_I__'__m sure they are fine,__"__ Hermione said. __"__We__'__ll find them later and tell them what they missed. We__'__ve been meaning to speak with them anyway.__"__ The inquiry ended there, but I saw the look the Dream Team shared, and made a note to myself to check in with Dean and Seamus later. _

_As the meeting dispersed, my mother called me to her and demanded that I help her with dinner. I only had enough time to owl Dean and Seamus for lunch tomorrow, and to ask why they missed the meeting. I went on about my business, Dean and Seamus slipping to the back of my mind. When I finally made it up to my room after watching the ambush team leave for the Black Forest, I found an owl waiting. Their answering letter chilled me to the bone. _

Ginny,

We would love to meet you for lunch tomorrow, but we just got a letter from Dumbledore about a new mission. We have to be in the Black Forest by midnight for an emergency. We'll meet when we get back. Oh, and what meeting are you talking about? Potter and his sidekicks said it was cancelled. Well, we have to go, see you when we get back.

Seamus and Dean

_The letter burst into flames, as is standard with letters containing any information about the Order. Bile began to rise in my throat as I looked at the clock. 1:10 was the time glowing on the screen. I pushed down the foreboding feeling that was brewing and forced myself to walk slowly down the stairs. I walked into the meeting room, where it seemed the entire Order was situated, waiting for the return of the team and news of what was going on. As it had been over an hour since they had left, it was sure they would return at any moment._

_I walked over to Dumbledore. __"__Sir, did you send a letter to Dean and Seamus?__"_

_His eyes twinkled. __"__No…should I have?__"__ I felt my face pale with his words, and at that moment the team popped in. They were all sporting some type of wound and were covered in dirt and blood. _

_Dumbledore immediately took off for Harry, checking to see if he was all right. By the time everyone was healed, cleaned, and had recounted their story, I was in a panic. Dean and Seamus were nowhere to be found._

_Suddenly it all clicked in my head, and the ground disappeared from beneath my feet. I looked at the Dream Team and listening to the story they were spinning with barely controlled anger._

"_When we arrived, we tried to be silent, but it__'__s a nearly impossible feat while in the woods. We were discovered and the little bastards opened fire on us. They were relentless, we had to kill them.__"__ Here Hermione paused as if trying to decide how to force out some terrible news. She was a wonderful actress. __"__When we were fighting, we got a huge surprise. Dean and Seamus were there.__"__ There was a silence that seem to come only when the Trio was involved. __"__We ended up killing them along with the others.__"_

_I couldn't__'__t stand another minute of their lies. __"__You liar. I just received a letter form them. They said they got a letter from Dumbledore telling them to be there at midnight.__"_

_Harry looked at me and I could see the triumph in his glaze. __"__And I assume that wasn__'__t true?__"__ Upon an affirmative answer, he continued. __"__Well, then this proves that they were in league with the Death Eaters. I knew something was up when they didn't__'__t show for the meeting.__"_

"_That is because you told them the meeting was cancelled.__"__ I challenged. _

"_Is that what they said?__"_

"_Yes. You tricked them!__"__ I was nearly hysterical. _

"_Prove it.__"__ With these words I froze and suddenly an unexplainable numbness came upon me. I knew it was a defence mechanism as I finally realized that the Harry, Hermione, and Ron from Hogwarts were gone._

"_You know that I can__'__t. The letter is in ashes now.__"__ I answered calmly._

"_How fortunate. For them, I mean.__"__ Ron stated. __"__Look Ginny, it__'__s obvious that they used that letter to have an alibi when they were caught.__"_

_I saw the slip. __"__When?__"_

"_If. You know what I meant.__"_

"_Yeah, I do. You said exactly what you meant.__"__ I looked around imploring the Order to side with me. I could tell that not many people believed what I was saying was true. I was forced to admit that it was a bit hard to sell. They had an entire team to back them. It was then I realized that two people were missing. __"__Where are Oliver and Bradford?__"_

_I knew the answer before Ron opened his mouth to lie. __"__They were killed by Seamus and Dean. When they noticed we were there, they killed Bradford and Oliver. That__'__s why we had to kill everyone, they were out for blood.__"_

_I knew then that I had lost; the Order now believed Seamus and Dean to be Death Eaters, and once again the Dream Team were decorated heroes. I knew what had really happened to Oliver and Bradford. They were killed, but not but Dean and Seamus. They were the only ones on the ambush team that did not follow Harry, Ron, and Hermione religiously. They would have fought, and they paid for it with their lives. _

_I told the Weasley and Patil twins, Colin, and Luna what I knew and suspected. They agreed that the Dream Team was far gone. But we kept it to ourselves because we knew that we couldn't__'__t prove it. Besides, who would believe us. No one was willing to think that the Trio had gone mad._

_**********************************************************************_

From then on, we watched Harry, Ron and Hermione. We saw the changes so clearly. Later we were threatened to keep our mouths shut or we would be next. We weren't the only ones to notice something different. Order members not close enough to the top of the chain of command to do anything also noticed, but they too were silenced. Still, the number of members not under the spell of the threesome was few.

Fred, George, Padma, Parvati, Colin, Luna, and myself gave ourselves the name The List, because we knew if we didn't tread lightly, we were next on the list of errant Order members to be rid of. For years we watched and fought the Trio, and for years they have been getting rid of one Order member after another. Now, it seemed that they had decided to cross me off of the List. Or maybe they merely moved me to the bottom, as I wasn't dead yet.

I dried my eyes and turned from the window as the door to the library opened, admitting the other members of the List.

"Hey Gin, you okay?" Luna asked me. They all gathered around me, as if to offer protection.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was just… remembering." I was immediately understood. "Do you think they'll try to kill me now?" I voiced the question we all had been thinking for the pass three days.

"I wish they would try," Colin growled.

I shook my head knowing that the Trio would kill all of them in order to get to me if they really wanted to. I shivered thinking of Oliver and Bradford.

Padma spoke next, saying what I was dreading to hear. "Dumbledore wants to speak to you."

Slowly I stood, stretching my legs to regain feeling in them. With Luna's arm still around me, I made my way to the meeting room, the List trailing behind us. When we arrived I found that all of the Head Order members were seated at the table.

Dumbledore gave me a forced smile. "We felt it was better if Harry and the others weren't here for this." He turned to the rest of the List. "That will be all. You can go."

I interrupted. I was not going to be left alone with these vultures. "No, they already know what happened. I want them here." Dumbledore gave me such a look of indulgence that I had to bite my tongue to keep my mouth shut.

"Alright, however they must remain silent." They all nodded, once again taking seats around me. "Well, let's begin. Now Miss Weasley, these are serious accusations that, as I'm sure you know, need to be explored and investigated. I have spoken with Hermione, Ron, and Harry, along with your Healers from St. Mungo's, and now I would like to hear from you what happened in the chamber."

I took a minute to harden myself, locking away my emotions. I refused to show weakness in front of these people. "I shouldn't think you would need me to explain. It's pretty clear what happened, but fine. When I had put enough of myself into the diary by writing in it, Tom began the process of draining me. Once he gained a certain amount of my magical energy, he began to become more real." I stopped and took a shaky breath, balling my hands into fist to keep from crying. "The process, of course, usually takes years to complete from that point, however, there is a way to speed up the process. Physical contact increases the rate of growth. The more intense the contact, the faster the memory becomes physical. Being an evil bastard, Tom went for the most intense form, which is why by the time Potter showed up, he could grip a wand and duel."

Judging by the looks on their faces, this was no new information. "Why did you end up pregnant?"

I gave a hollow laugh, digging my nails deeper into my hands, and drawing blood. "Thomas Riddle spent his school years becoming evil. So, unlike other boys his age, he was not out shagging any girl he could. He never had to learn an anti-conception charm, so his memory didn't know one."

"Why didn't you fight him off?"

"What, you think it was something I wanted? Oh, I fought him, and I fought hard." Tears began to roll down my cheeks, but I didn't reach up to wipe them away. I would not draw their attention to my moment of weakness. "But something you don't seem to understand is that the process is Dark Magic, and like all Dark Magic the rules work against the victim. In order to fight him, I had to make contact with him. Kicking, hitting, biting, pushing, they all require contact with someone. Because of my fear, the hits were intensified, causing me to give him enough strength to fully overpower me so that he could rape me which, in turn, gave him even more power. As an eleven year old, I was scared witless and uneducated on such matters, so I kept fighting."

"And now? Are you still _uneducated on such matters_?" I looked at Owen Philips, who had turned my words against me, and I saw were he was going. Philips was a long time follower of the Trio, and I knew he was their vessel in this meeting.

I answered the question carefully. "I wanted to know what happened, and how to protect myself from it. I needed to know it wasn't my fault."

"And was that the only information on the Dark Arts that you researched? Because we heard differently." Philips was not to be deterred, and I lost all hope of this going away. I would never be a trusted Order member again, so I didn't respond.

"Why didn't you say anything about the foetus?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I didn't want to be ostracized or locked up. I wanted to be normal, to join the Order like the rest of my family. I knew it wouldn't happen if the information got out, and I convinced the Healers that it was better left unsaid. I told Harry, Ron, and Hermione in a bout of weakness the summer after my second year, when they woke me from a nightmare."

No one said anything for a moment, then finally Lupin asked, "Do you have anything to say in your defence, Ginny?"

"Am I on trial? Do I need a defence? Did I really do anything you wouldn't have done?." I saw that it was a losing battle. "Will anything I say really mean a thing when you all have already made up your minds?" I shook my head and stood to leave. "What I really want to know is what they said. What did they say I did that was so horrible that made what happened to me become my fault?" I didn't get an answer, but then again, I didn't expect one.

The List and I exited the room, only to be met by Harry, Ron, and Hermione on the way back to the library. The looks on their faces prompted Padma and Parvati to put the boys under full body bind to avoid a massacre.

Harry looked at me. "Do you see now, Ginny? You don't fuck with us and go unpunished. We always win. Let this serve as a lesson to the rest of you. Do as we say, or stay out of our way." With that the Trio walked into the meeting room. When Dumbledore came to find me the next day, I already knew what the verdict would be.

********************************************************************************

I was put on suspension from the Order until further notice. The only reasons that I wasn't kicked out entirely was because most of my family were important Order members, and Harry, Hermione, and Ron were _concerned_ for me, and wanted me to stay under the Order's nose. They're just so _kind_.

I thought that my life was over, that I couldn't sink any lower if I were dead. I was out. But what I didn't know was that my life was about to change forever, all at the hands of a few unexpected visitors.

**A/N: **And now the plot thickens and the story picks up. Soon enters our favorite Bad Boy, our Dark Knight. And he brings a few surprises with him. If you like this, you'll love were the story goes next. And don't worry, the Dream Team will pay. Dearly. Good, Bad, stop writing forever and ever? Let me know!


	4. Infiltration

SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY. I beg your forgiveness. So much has been going on and I felt so guilty that I didn't even wait for my Beta. I even made it longer than I intended at first. I love you guys, please don't hate me. Here is a new chapter, I hope you enjoy!

Oh, yeah, I disclaim. now on with the show!

**Chapter Four: Infiltration**

"You have got to be bloody joking me!"

"We can not allow her to compromise the new inductees."

"Its been over a year."

"So?"

"SO? So nothing has happened, what in Merlin's name is the point in continuing to shut her out? "

"She could be bidding her time-"

"Bidding her- what the bloody fuck is wrong with you? She needs to know who these people are!"

"Why?"

"Um, maybe because she bloody lives here!"

"ENOUGH!" With this the argument ended. The fighters took this time to come up for air as they looked around for the source of the command. It turned out to be Dumbledore.

"Enough. Cease this inane arguing." He turned to look at Fred and George, who were leading the attack on my behalf. "Now boys, I understand your frustration with your sister's probation, and I can empathize with your concern for her safety, but these new members are important. We can not allow her access to them as of yet."

"And any threat that they may pose to her be damned, right?" This was said in a quiet voice. I looked up at Luna, and I realized this was going full circle.

I decided to end this debacle. "Fine. I'm leaving, okay? Conduct your Order business. Hey, guys?" When the List looked at me, I gave them a look that told them to back down. When they all nodded, I stood and took my leave.

A year went by and I had turned twenty- six with no recognition. In the time that I was suspended, the war picked up. The Death Eaters increased their activity, causing the Order to be busier than ever. It was fast becoming a war in which no middle ground was allowed. Voldemort was forcing hands; it was either Death Eaters, the Order, or death. The Order was scrambling for support. New members were being admitted everyday, however I was kept out of the loop.

This argument had been happening more and more frequently. The more members who joined, the more worried the twins became about my safety. I wasn't allowed to meet the new recruits, often only learning of them when I passed them in the corridors. They wanted me to at least be present when new members were inducted so that I was never caught off guard in a potentially dangerous situation. But, alas, the Order was adamant, if nothing else, in upholding their decrees.

I wondered along the halls I now knew like the back of my hand, hoping to find some thing to take my mind off of the happenings in the meeting room. The only reason the List still attended meetings was because I convinced them that it was necessary. We needed information. Information was power, and power produced change.

I entered the Order's little used Potions room, not expecting to see anyone there. It was one of my favorite rooms in the house. It was dark, quiet, and allowed me the supplies and space I needed for any project I picked up. I went to the bookshelf, skimming the dusty volumes, not looking for anything in particular.

"I wondered when you would make your way back here."

I jumped at the voice intruding the quiet I was so accustomed to. I whipped around, surprised to find Snape propped against the wall next to the door.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the meet and greet?"

Snape snorted. "Only a Weasley could make an important Order meeting sound like a gathering of singles."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't know. I haven't been to a meeting lately. For all I know, it could well be one."

"More like a Harry Potter Fan Club meeting, what with the way the fawn over his every word." Disgust dripped from every syllable and I had to bite my lip in order to retain my laughter.

"You still didn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

" I really was not in the mood for Potter and his band of merry idiots."

"Completely understandable. But you still have to meet the new members."

:Oh, I already know them. Better than anyone here actually."

I raised an eyebrow wondering what Snape meant by that. Before I could ask, he changed the subject. "I was actually looking for you for a reason. I have a question for you, and I want you to really think about it."

"Okay."

"What would you give to stop Potter, Granger, and your brother? What would you do to ruin them?"

"Almost anything. Why?"

"If I told you I knew a way, would you use it?"

"Yes."

"And if it required anything?"

"What are you talking about?" His cryptic responses were beginning to annoy me.

"You said you would do _almost _anything. What if my way requires you to do _anything_ to stop them, would you?" I started to answer, but his next words gave me pause.

"Including betraying the Order, or even your family."

I stared at him wide eyed, not fully comprehending what he was saying. Betray the Order, my family? Was I really willing to go that far to get revenge on the Dream Team? No, I wasn't.

"Well, perhaps not anything." I finally was able to stutter out.

"So, once again, what would you give to stop them? What would you do to ruin them?" I stopped and seriously considered my answer. What would I give?

"I don't know."

"No? Well, not yet anyway. You will be able to soon, Ginevra, too soon in fact. It will be way too easy for you, too. Watch out for yourself. If I know anything about Potter and Friends, they aren't finished with you yet." With his ominous warning lingering in the air, Snape whirled around and left the room, his cloak snapping and the door shutting with a soft pop.

* * *

My eyes snapped open suddenly, my breathing harsh, and my heartbeat rapid. I stayed still, not know the reason for my abrupt return to reality. I listened closely finally hearing what I was look for. Footsteps crept toward me, sending my heartbeat rocketing even higher.

"Ginny?" I breathed a sigh of relief when I recognized the voice.

"Ginny, you up? I wanna talk to you." What could Harry Potter want to talk about at, I looked at the clock next to my bedside, three twenty-seven in the morning? I sat up slowly, getting my breathing under control before turning to face my intruder.

"Harry. What are you doing here so early in the morning? As a matter of fact, what are you doing here at all?"

Harry, who was now standing beside my bed, looked at me long and hard before lowering himself slowly onto my bed. He touched my hand, his fingers slowly drifting up my arm. I was suddenly very aware of how little I was wearing. I pulled my arm away and pulled the blankets up to cover my scantily clad chest. This move did not go unnoticed by Harry, and he moved to reach for my hand again.

"No." I said moving my hand away once again.

"Ginny…"

"I said no, Harry, and I meant it." Harry looked at me, his face hardening when he saw that I was serious.

"Look, Ginny, I don't know what your problem is, but I would take advantage of this situation if I were you."

"What are you talking about Harry?"

"You know what I mean." He leaned forward forcing me to lay back to avoid coming in to contact with his face. He took that opportunity to pull his body over me, effectively trapping me against the bed. He shifted himself until he was positioned in between my legs.

"Harry, get off me!" Suddenly I was worried about his intentions. I no longer held any illusions about Harry Potter. I no longer believed him incapable of anything, even rape. I knew him to do too many horrible things. I pushed at him, trying to get him to move. He grabbed my arms with hand and held them above my head. I panicked.

"Harry, please, move! Please!"

"Shhhhh, Ginny. I won't hurt you." I was dimly aware of the direct contradiction of the words he just spoke and his words from a year ago. I was fully aware that he was lying, that he was very aroused, and that I could not move him.

"I'm here with a proposition for you, Ginny, one I don't think you will turn down. I know you are aware of how much I want you." He took a second to jerk his hips forward, his erection rubbing against me. I whimpered, tears streaming down my face.

"And you should now that I know how much you want back in the Order. We are both well aware of just how much power I have. If I say to let you back in, they will, no questions asked. My only question to you, is what you're willing to pay to get back in." Once again he rubbed against me, letting me know, quite clearly, what he meant.

I choked back a sob, trying to wrap my brain around what was happening. He wanted me to exchange my body in order to have my place in the Order of the Phoenix returned to me. He wanted me to be his whore. I lay there still, hoping this would all go away. I couldn't bring myself to speak.

Slowly, deliberately, Harry jerked forward again. And again. He began speaking as he jerked, over and over again. "This can be pleasurable for you, Gin. You don't have to see this as a bad thing. Of course, it can be a bad thing."

"Harry! Stop!" My voice was getting louder as I panicked, my mind working desperately to think of a way out.

"Refuse me Ginny, and not only will I keep you out of the Order, I will make your life a living hell. _You will submit." _

Harry shifted again, his free hand moving under the covers to pull aside my panties, as his mouth descended to mine. Instinct took over, and I bite his lip, drawing blood. As he began to curse, I screamed as loud as I could, hoping to draw attention to my room.

Lucky for me, Harry was not the intelligent member of the Golden Trio, and had neglected to silence the room when he came in. Footsteps thundered on the stairs and Harry jumped up, moving away from me. The look he gave me caused shivers to invade my body, suddenly I was more afraid than I was ten seconds ago.

* * *

Harry Apparated out of my room just as the door burst open. My mother rushed in and suddenly I felt like I could breathe. My mother would protect me.

"Mum," I cried out for her, feeling like I was eleven years again.

"Oh, Ginny. What happened?" My mother gathered me in her arms and rocked me. Her calming presence soothed me.

"Mum, oh Mum, I thought he was going to hurt me. He snuck in here and, and…" It was then that I noticed the crowd at the door. Among the spectators was Harry, staring at me, daring me to say it. _No one will believe you _he mouthed to me, and I felt dread settle in the pit of my stomach. I looked to my mother and then Harry before continuing to speak. I refused to believe that my mother would not believe me.

"Who snuck in here, Ginny? Who did it?"

"Mum, it was Harry." I stated in a low voice. All I needed was her on my side, if she believed me no one else mattered.

"What was Harry, dearie?" She stroked my hair, instinctively speaking softly in response to my whisper. "What are you talking about?"

"The man who snuck in here. He-he trapped me on the bed and threatened me… oh Mum, I thought he was going to rape me. That's why I screamed." By now, my mother's dressing grown was had a large wet spot on it. I was shaking so bad that it took me a minute to realize that my mother had stopped moving. A sense of forbidding swept through me, but I stubbornly clung to hope.

"Ginny, honey, are you sure? Maybe it was a dream." I stared at my mother in horror. _No, no, no, no, NO! _This could not be happening!

"Mum! I know what I saw. _I know what I felt!_" My voice was getting steadily louder, and my mother looked over at the door nervously. Order members were still gathered there wondering what was going on.

"Its okay, everyone. Just another nightmare. Don't worry, I'll stay with her." With that, my mother dismissed them, sending them back to bed. She closed the door behind them, locking and silencing it before turning back to me.

"Mum, why would you lie! We need to tell everyone-" I began, but my mother cut me off.

"Ginny, I need you to calm down and think clearly. Are you sure Harry came in here?" I could only nod, suddenly unable to speak. My mother paced back and forth. "I- I… I just find that hard to believe, Ginny."

"What?"

"I don't believe Harry would do such a thing, and I don't think the Order will either. Not Harry. It's much more likely that it was a dream. Yes, that's it! You were dreaming."

"Mum." Even to me, my voice was heartbreaking. I felt hope slipping from me, pulling with it every bit of warmth that I felt. "Mum, _please_."

When I got no response, I pulled myself out of bed. I walked to my mother, taking her hands in mine. "Mum, I not crazy or delusional. I was not dreaming. Harry Potter came into my room and tried to rape me. Just put him under Veritaserum, it'll prove that I'm right."

My mother shook her head. "You have to have proof first Ginny. Some evidence that something happened, evidence that needs to be verified. Besides, it's your word against his, and as a respected Order member, he will likely be believed. Especially when your version is so… unbelievable."

"But that's not my fault!" I exploded. All my pent up anger, pain, fear, and frustration pouring out. "He was the one who ousted me!"

"Which makes your story the much more unbelievable and- wait a minute. Is that why you're doing this?" It was then that I knew I had lost. Harry Potter would not pay for his actions. If my own mother wouldn't believe me, who would?

"Is this some kind of revenge plot, because I can tell you right now, Ginny, this is not the time for games. We have a war going on and you can not let a bruised ego get in the way of the important work. Now stop this nonsense! This foolishness will not tolerated!"

"What mess have they fed you? Is that what you really think me capable of, Mum?"

"I don't know what to think of you anymore." And with that my mother left me alone.

I stood there for a moment, the dark enveloping me, before I got back in bed. Snippets of conversation floating through my head.

_And any threat that they may pose to her be damned, right? _

_What would you give to stop Potter, Granger, and your brother? What would you do to ruin them?_

_Refuse me Ginny, and not only will I keep you out of the Order, I will make your life a living hell. You will submit. _I had lost all since of security. I wasn't safe in my room anymore. I wasn't even safe in my family.

_No one will believe you. _He was right, no one outside of the List would believe me.

_I don't know what to think of you anymore._

…_what you're willing to pay to get back in. _Nothing. As of now, nothing would ever convince me to rejoin the Order of the Phoenix.

_No? Well, not yet anyway. You will be able to soon, Ginevra, too soon in fact. It will be way too easy for you, too. Watch out for yourself. If I know anything about Potter and Friends, they aren't finished with you yet. _Snape was right. They hadn't been finished with me. I had let my guard down and they swooped in for the kill.

"_What would you give to stop Potter, Granger, and your brother? What would you do to ruin them?"_

I knew my answer now.

_Everything._

* * *

The next year was hard for me. Though my mother said nothing to the Order about my accusation, she was sure to let our family know. I was forced to endure denials that anything, protection for Harry, and reassurances that it was just a dream from not only my mother, but also my father, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Ron. Hermione, who was treated more like family than I was, was even privilege to this information, and gladly added her two Sickles worth. I was forced to endure Harry's self-satisfied grin and knowing eyes, as well as the small _innocent _touches he subjected me to.

Fred, George, Padma, Parvati, Colin, and Luna were my saving graces. They kept me from completely losing it, and more than once saved Harry Potter's life. I had become cold since that night, overtly sarcastic and cynical. I began to hate anything publicly associated with Harry Potter, which consequently, meant everything associated with the Light side. Everything associated with all that was good in the world: the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore, life, fairness, mercy, love. Even the name Weasley left a bad taste in my mouth. I was finally coming to understand how Malfoy must have felt.

I thought back to the next time I saw Snape after that night.

* * *

_It was a week later and we were having dinner just before an Order meeting when he walked in._

_The way he looked at me, I could tell he knew that something was wrong with me, that something was different. I looked in his eyes and saw what I longed to see in the eyes of my own family: sadness, anger, indignation, sorrow, regret. I almost cried. How could someone who was supposed to hate me care more about me than, trust me more than, my own flesh and blood?_

_I walked over to him and looked his straight in the eye. We were surrounded by Order members, and the Golden Trio eyed me carefully, wondering what I could possible have to say to Snape. With that in mind, I kept the conversation short._

"_You asked me a question last week, Professor, that I can finally answer."_

_He looked at me, nodding to show that he remembered, and waited for my answer._

"_The answer is _everything_." _

_When he nodded once again, I turned around and left the room, not needing to be asked to excuse myself. I never wanted to sit in on another Order meeting, if I could help it. I'd rather chew Blast-Ended Skrewts._

* * *

There was a new meet and greet going on, and once again I was left out. But now, I didn't care. I had taken to wandering around Number Twelve Grimmauld Place during Order meetings, and I now knew the building like I knew my own body. I moved along aimlessly hardly paying attention to where I was going, until I found myself in one of my favorite corridors. I started to open the door to a long forgotten study, when I felt a shock go through my body. The door was warded, and strongly. It didn't take Hermione Granger to deduce that the door was probably locked too, also strongly.

I threw a few charms at the door, testing the ward to see its strength. After a few minutes, I stepped back to assess the door. I still wasn't in. But this was of no consequence to me. In order to deal with my pent up frustration and anger, I had begun exercising this year. I taught myself new fighting styles. I researched different types of magic, and I often practiced until I exhausted myself. I had become so good, that the List had joined me in my studies, working with me until we all doubled our power. I wanted to be ready the next time I caught Hermione Granger or Harry Potter alone, which the Dream Team, and the Order, made sure didn't happen.

I focused my energy so that I did not alert whoever was behind the door to my presence and slowly wormed my was through the wards. When I was in a position to open the door, I readied myself to face whatever dangers I was about to barge in on. It vaguely occurred to me that this would largely be considered stupid in most parts of the world, but I was a Gryffindor, and that was my excuse.

As I opened the door, four wands swung to face me, and that initial vague thought of danger became full blown. Before I could fully register what happened, my wand was taken from me and slipped out of sight, and I was backed into a wall. I heard the wards being replace, but before the caster was finished the boor burst open again. I had to wonder if my entrance was that loud, because if it was I had no doubt as to how I was captured so quickly. I didn't even see what happened next. One minute I'm blinking back stars and the next I hear twins cursing. It seemed the rest of the List had joined me.

"What the fu-" George was cut off suddenly. The fact that I, too, couldn't speak convinced me that we all had been placed under a silencing spell. I took in the gravity of the situation. We were at the mercy of four dangerous unknown men. The silence seemed to stretch, and then one spoke.

"Please tell me how they were able to break through our wards?" It was said in a slow, precise voice, and I shivered at the promises of danger suggested in its tone. None of the others spoke, their stoic faces giving nothing away. I took this moment to study them. I didn't remember their faces, but I couldn't shake the fact that there was something familiar about their demeanor.

"I guess we have to kill them." Another voice spoke up, shaking me from my reverie. I felt my eyes begin to water as three of the men nodded. Their faces were impassive and determined, I didn't even bother to feel hope.

Then the fourth placed himself in front of us. "We could always wipe their memories. No need to kill them."

"You know as well as I do that memory charms are not infallible. This mission is too important to screw up."

The man looked back at us again. "Wait, just, let me talk to you first, okay. How the hell would we explain the deaths of seven members so soon after we get here? Just listen to me for a minute." He beckoned them to the corner of the room.

The four men moved to huddle together, and a heated argument was whispered between them. I tried to take advantage of their distraction to see if I could shake off the spell, but I couldn't budge at all. Finally, what I had deemed to be the leader turned around and pierced me with a glare so fierce, I stopped breathing.

"Stop struggling, you won't break through. Now, why aren't you all in the Order meeting with the others?"

Suddenly, I felt my face loosen to allow me to speak. I wasn't stupid enough to scream, I could tell my life was hanging on a thin line. Besides, if the was smart enough to disarm me and bind me to the wall, the were smart enough to silence the room.

"I am not allowed," I spoke. My voice was soft, wheezing like I hadn't spoken in years. My fear was palpable.

"Why?" The word was said in a drawling voice I faintly recognized.

At the question, I could not help but scowl. Even fear for my life was not enough to erase my complete hatred for the Dream Team and anything utterly Order related. "Apparently, I am a vessel of evil, just waiting to be unleashed on the poor, unsuspecting Order members." My sarcasm was a near physical thing.

The four men looked at me incredulously. The one who had saved us began to laugh. "You?" He sputtered. "And them, are they paragons of evil, too?"

It was then I realized that they knew who we were. I racked my brain trying to place them, but I couldn't for the life of me remember who they were. It was then that Colin spoke.

"No, we're just the minions who have been brainwashed into following her every evil whim. We were kicked out for trying to get the Order to tell her about _you_. And for good reason, too."

It hit me, then, how they had gotten into the Order undetected. These were the new _important _recruits. And whatever they were up to behind this locked and warded door wasn't good.

"What did you do?"

"What are you doing here? Are you going to kill the Order members?" Luna spoke up before I could answer.

The leader looked at us carefully for a few moments reading us, evaluating each of us before he spoke. "Would you mind if we did?"

Our answer was an immediate and resounding no. For a second there was silence, and then as one, the four men lowered their wands. They synchronicity would have been extremely cool if we were not still locked to a wall in in danger of dying.

The leader looked to one of the other two, who as of yet had not spoken. The man nodded, saying, "They do not lie." And with that simple phrase, we were released.

Just as suddenly I was pulled into a crushing hug by the man who had saved us. "Oh man, Ginny, I missed you so much."

I stepped back cautiously, giving the man a weird look. "Do I know you?"

There was a snicker behind me, and I turned to see the leader smirking. "Might I suggest that you try removing your disguise before you go jumping someone. But don't worry, its just a suggestion."

The man who hugged me had the grace to blush before he closed his eyes. Then, before my eyes, the man shrunk, getting smaller, his features changing until he was a figure I could recognize even if I were blind. There was an intake of breath, and then I screamed.

"Neville?"

"Yes?"

I screamed again, incoherently this time, before throwing myself at him, pulling him into a bruising hug. Slowly, the rest of the List joined me until we were one huge disgusting mass of gathered emotion.

"As nice as this is, would someone mind explaining to me what you all are doing here? I mean this little reunion is sweet and all, and if it becomes any sweeter, I might just vomit, but we are here on business." I whipped around at the familiar voice, reaching for my wand when I realized that that were the three men had been, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy now stood.

"Looking for these?" Malfoy held our wands up, eyebrows raised.

I looked down to see my wand was indeed in his hand and not mine. I braced myself in a fighting position ready to defend myself if need be. I chose to ignore the fact that just a minute ago he had me disarmed, immobilized, and silent before I had even realized it.

"Hold on, wait a minute guys." Neville stepped in between us again, his hands raised in a placating gesture. "They're here with me."

"With you? What the hell is this? _And where have you been, Neville?_" I said, my voice getting steadily louder. I thought I heard someone mutter _well, it's a good think we warded the room, _but I was so angry, I couldn't be sure.

Neville grimaced, then looked to Malfoy, saying, "It seems there is an exchange of information that needs to happen."

"So it appears," answered Malfoy before turning to look at me. "How many more people know about this room?"

"No one else."

"So its safe to speak here?"

"Probably the safest place in the house."

"That's comforting. But we don't have a lot of time. Blaise, ward the door so that _no one _will be able to enter." Malfoy gave Zabini a look that promised pain if his instructions were not followed correctly. He turned to Neville and resumed speaking. "You had better convince them that it would be worth their while to keep anything and everything that they learn in here to themselves. Understand?"

Both men nodded and went to complete the tasks given to them. Zabini headed to the door and Neville turned to face us.

"I really am happy to see you guys."

"We're happy to see you, too Neville. But what happened to you? How did you end up here, or rather with them?" I asked, determined to get answers.

"I'll tell you all about that, but first I have to, well I have to swear you to secrecy."

I was outraged. "What? When was it decided that you couldn't trust us?"

"Its not that I don't trust you." Neville cringed.

"Then what is it?"

"Its not only my secret to tell. As you can see there are three other individuals with me. In order to tell my story, theirs will need to be told as well. They do not know you like I do, so they don't trust you. I may trust you with my life, but to be frankly honest, I don't trust you with theirs. You don't like them, remember?"

I had to admit that Neville had a valid point. "Okay, just give us a minute to talk about it."

Neville nodded walked back over to the Slytherins. I turned to the rest of the List. For a moment we were silent.

"So how much are we willing to give to know what's up with Neville?" Fred and George questioned, looking around the group. There was not even a point in answering the question. Everyone knew the answer.

I called Neville back over. "So, what do you need us to do?"

* * *

Once we had sworn ourselves to secrecy in a blood vow, Malfoy conjured up some chairs and we all sat facing each other.

"Well, I guess I'll start." Neville spoke, looking over at Malfoy, his mood darkening suddenly. "I'm sure you all remember that day Snape told us that Lestrange was out for my blood. As you know, I declined the offer to be used as bait. Immediately after the meeting, and everyday after that for about a week, Potter, Granger, and Weasley hounded me, trying to get me to see _reason_." He growled this last part, then stopped to take a deep breath before continuing. "I told them to fuck off, and they made it clear that this wasn't over. That they would use me whether I agreed to it or not, for the good of the Order. I knew that they were planning something, but I didn't think it would be too bad or that soon after the meeting. So imagine my surprise when these three show up at my flat. Apparently, they had intercepted a letter to Bellatrix telling her where I could be found. Little Miss Know-It-All didn't even bother to take measures to ensure that the letter went straight to Bella, or that it couldn't be traced back to them, or maybe she just didn't care. Well, anyway, Draco, Blaise, and Theodore decided to check it out for themselves to see if it was a trap. Which, of course, it was."

"We managed to talk Neville into seeing things our way. I mean seriously, we may be evil, but we are not cold-blooded enough to send someone who is supposed to be our friend to an execution, especially with out them knowing. That is some straight Voldemort shit." Zabini interjected.

Neville snorted. "I spent the next week in conversation with them, and decided to give their side a try. They took me to Voldemort, and after an intense…_interrogation_, he allowed me to join. We played into the ambush, and I disappeared, after I killed Grams, of course."

"You killed your grandmother?"

"It was my pleasure, too. Did you know that she knew all about the ambush, would have willingly given me up for the 'greater good.' She was annoyingly loyal to those idiots. Anyway, now that you know what happened to me, I want to know what happened to you. But first, there are two people missing from this little group. Where are Dean and Seamus?"

I took in a deep breath. He hadn't heard about that? I could tell the others were wondering about it, too, because suddenly everyone shifted in their seats.

"Neville," I said, not knowing how to continue. "They, well um…they're, uh, dead."

Neville just stared at me for a long moment before looking down at the floor, his face going blank. This was not something I was used to seeing on Neville's face. I tilted my head curiously, wondering what else in Neville had changed since he broke away from the Order and took up with Voldemort.

"What happened?" Neville spoke in an even tone, which while devoid of emotion, still held an underlying hint of danger.

By the time we had finished recounting the story, I knew something was off. Malfoy, Zabini, and Nott were staring at us in disbelief, eyebrows raised.

"So, wait a minute. You're saying Snape told you about this so called initiation meeting?" Nott asked.

"Yes, and what do you mean by 'this so called initiation meeting'?"

"Just that. There were no new initiations that month. As a matter of fact, we have proof that Severus was with _us_ at the time." Zabini answered. Suddenly Neville, Zabini, and Nott turned to Malfoy as if waiting for instructions. What was he, their master?

"So. It seems we have a breech of security. We will need to speak with Severus, see if can figure out just how many times those gits have impersonated him." Malfoy stated. The others nodded before turning back to us.

"So, Ginny, what's your story. Why are you suddenly so dangerous to be around?"

I looked at the List, getting their permission before I began our tale.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. The Golden Gits were being condescending towards you, and sent Granger to get you because you were late to a meeting that hadn't even started. Then the Mudblood lied on you to the Wonder Idiots. Correct?" Zabini spoke slowly. We all nodded. "And so then Miss Weasley proceeded to beat the living shite out of the Mudblood, which was well within her rights, prompting the dimwits to implement their own little scared straight program. Then they practically put you out of the Order and have managed to keep you out for over two years." Once again well nodded.

"And what is the reason as to why you haven't kill them yet?" Nott inquired.

I snorted. "Its not for lack of trying, I'll tell you that. They make sure that we never catch them alone."

"And they reason you are here, now?"

"We were trying to convince the Order to introduce you to her."

"And?"

"They seem to think that she is still evil and is bidding her time before she hatches her nefarious plot to kill them all." Luna rolled her eyes. "As if."

"Idiots," Malfoy sighed looking at his pocket watch. "This is all well and good, but we need to get to the meeting. They were expecting us forty-five minutes ago. Boys, get your glamours back on." Neville, Zabini, and Nott immediately followed his directions. He then turn to us. "That was a nice story, but until I verify it, its just that. A story. You will all wait here; we'll go feel the Order out, ask some innocent questions about that strange group we saw on our way in, and meet you back here just before dinner. Got it?"

For some odd reason, we found ourselves agreeing, following his directions as if he were _our _leader. Once they were ready, the four men walked out, leaving the List and me alone.

There was silence as the events of the last two hours replayed in our head.

Colin breathed out harshly, and with that all of the tension left the room. "Wow. That was interesting."

Talk about an understatement. I shook my head but sat back in my seat. I was dying to know what was happening at the meeting. Now _that_ could only be interesting.

A/N: And we finally have Draco! YAY! I'm so excited. I just couldn't kill Neville, he's a BAMF! We find out what's been up with the Slytherins next, and get to watch them seduce Ginny and the rest away from the Order (not that it'll be very hard!)

I hoped you liked it. Review!


End file.
